


Rinse & Repeat

by FrostCryptid



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Parallel Universes, if that makes any kind of sense, still count this as canon divergence even though it follows canon in the background, two male deputies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Drake Wilder started as a deputy before he quit to live peacefully with Jacob and the rest of the Seeds after they saw how much they were hurting everyone rather than helping. That's how it ended for him.Until fate decided to fuck him over and drop him into another universe. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [caught in the middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321850) by [monstermash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash). 



> This would not have been possible without [Marshall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/)! The fic they wrote, 'caught in the middle', was so good and when I reread it for about the twentieth time the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me. About two days and 5k words, I knew I was in it for the long haul.

When rookie Drake Wilder took the job to bring in Joseph Seed, he knew it would be one of the weirdest jobs he’d ever have. Arresting the man had been simpler than he thought until their helicopter crashed and everything turned to shit. Life on the run and taking back Hope County for the locals became almost a game to Drake who still kept in mind Eden's Gate was filled with a bunch of psychopaths. He'd met each of the Seeds in their respective areas.

Jacob had kept him longer than either John or Faith without putting him through any kind of trials. Instead, Drake was kept in a cage for days on end. The oldest brother always had eyes on him until he got fed up enough to ask why. Unsure what the man was talking about, he pressed against the bars and opened his stupid mouth. “You think there's something about me.” A Judge was let into the cage after that. Piper, he began calling her later, lunged at him immediately but he fought her off. Soon, instead of fighting for their lives, they began just playing. It was that moment Drake began seeing a different side to Jacob.

It became even weirder when, after he made a life with Jacob and stopped the rest of the Seeds through him, he was dropped in front of the Seed siblings though with a different deputy about to put the cuffs on Joseph. Burke and Whitehorse were there, of course. Confused as to who literally dropped in on them. Now though, Drake was a little terrified of them as he wondered what the fuck happened for him to land in some kind of parallel universe.

His ocean eyes connected with cobalt ones; reaching out to Jacob in his panic. Someone familiar and who also felt like home. The man stayed where he was though, an indifferent mask on his face. Drake swallowed down a whimper and ran from the white church passed Joey and Staci, passed the confused Peggies. With the evidence right in front of him why would he even think this was his Jacob? The Jacob that he fought tooth and nail to free from Joseph before they both worked together and freed the other Seeds. His soft and gentle Jacob who refused to let him go around without some kind of mark on his neck.

No more thinking, he grabbed himself a truck and just drove. Anywhere would be better than the reminders of what he had. Let this world rot and take him with it. Maybe that would get him back to his one and only. Drake couldn’t see through his tears from the sadness deep in his heart. All he could feel between loss and hopelessness was a sense of crippling depression.

What he didn’t know was after he had left and Joseph was temporarily arrested, Jacob ran out to see if he was still around. The Peggies told him Drake was already gone and radioed his hunters to be on the lookout for a stranger, giving a description to deter them from shooting on sight like they were well known for. John and Faith observed him with interest, understanding as they watched from the church doorway.

Joseph would find out not long after the helicopter crash of how Jacob tried stopping the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. How he'd hold his people to bring the stranger to him alive and anyone who disobeyed would answer to him. How if the Judges needed to be used, then they would be. Some damage could heal and that justified authorizing injuries but nothing life threatening. The middle brother would find this extraordinary because Jacob never found interest in anything other than family.

Drake knew he couldn’t go to Dutch, as this universe’s deputy would after the Peggies blew the bridge to hell. He couldn’t go to the Veteran’s Center either because that’s where Jacob lived. He couldn’t go to the Hope County Jail or Fall’s End. He couldn’t go and see any of the people he made friends with either. Where the fuck was he supposed to go then?

“What the _hell_ am I supposed to do? Fuck!” Heartbroken screams and shattering wails came from him, aching for the loss of his family that he might never get back. A thought that severely hurt to have. Drake got out of the truck, finding himself on a bridge leading into the Whitetail Mountains. At one point, he would have found comfort in the north. Without Jacob’s love though, it was nigh impossible. Leaning against the railing of the bridge left him wondering what he would do next since he was pretty much stuck at the beginning of it all. Repeating something over and over again and expecting something to change was a bitch Drake decided because the whole situation was insane.

Turning around might be a good start, hiding out on Dutch’s island would probably be the last place he’d be found. That and he could tap into the frequency Dutch would use to talk to this new deputy easier. Someone he doesn’t even know the name of which he feels guilty for but, as usual, his feelings got away from him. His siblings would be shoving him however they could to stop him from pitying himself. His heart ached for them as well, now wondering if they existed in this world. Did he himself exist?

In his _Wrath_ he punched the truck’s hood so hard it dented. The tattoo on his chest left behind from John itched like he had just gotten it done. It was before everything evened out and he stopped the Seeds from continuing down the path that would lead to their destruction. All he got for his trouble was a sore, bleeding hand because fuck whatever God that made this happen. His uninjured hand traced the odd cursive letters, like John wasn't quite sure how to make the letters like he wanted. The man had been somewhat apologetic for being violent but not for the act itself and it was so _John_ that Drake missed him terribly.

A growl shoved his mind back into the present making him freeze. Drake knew that sound like the back of his hand since he had helped raise some of the Judges Jacob used as hunting dogs and always left a pack with Drake just in case something were to happen while he was away. Barely anything ever did but there were a few occasions he was thankful for the idea, going as far as making out with Jacob in the middle of Fall's End with everyone watching. Sometimes, Drake had absolutely no shame.

He turned slowly, not wanting to set the Judge off for any reason. The red cross on its face made Drake curse at himself, wishing he wasn’t right for once. The wolf crept slowly closer never stopping its growling, something that terrified Drake. It left the unanswered question of what it was going to do when it got close enough. His eyes were glued to blank ones but vaguely saw a hunter at the end of the bridge, most likely waiting for a clear shot with a Bliss arrow.

A tentative lick came to his hurt hand. shock making him look away from the hunter, Drake watched as the Judge nudged and licked his hand again and again. Something about it was odd as well as comforting until he noticed the scar above the left eye. “Fuck, shut up. Piper?” At the name she yipped happily, nuzzling his leg. “Jesus fucking christ, girl. You scared me half to death. How the hell did you even recognize me anyway? Your master didn’t since I thought he’d be the first one to do so.”

The hunter aimed his bow as another joined the first and quickly found his walkie to tattle on him. Drake whistled for Piper to get in the truck. “Okay, time to go.” Last thing he needed was any kind of questions about how he got a Judge to trust him so quickly and why he was anywhere near the mountains. Come hell or high water, Jacob would be the one to ask those questions if he got his hands on Drake.

The Bliss dipped arrow whizzed passed his head, another followed quickly after but by his leg. He jumped into the truck after Piper was situated and drove like a madman backwards until he could right himself. Flying down the roads at breakneck speed had him losing patrols before they even started trying. Dutch’s island was a sight for sore eyes before he found an abandoned house faster than he thought. Another surprise came in the form of Piper’s pack joining them soon after.

They all remembered Drake just as Drake remembered them. This time he cried for the joy he felt in his heart that he wasn’t completely alone and forgotten in this world. Other than Piper there was Becky, Loco, Liev, Gruff, and Cap. None of them would ever let anyone close unless Drake said it was okay, he knew. They were only loyal to him as Jacob wanted since they barely listened to him in the first place during their training.

Speaking of Jacob, he had to be wondering where one of his full packs had gone. Judges never went far without Jacob or their handler before Drake came into the picture. It was shocking none of them ran right back to the mountains to bring the man back with them. Then again, this particular pack had always been viciously protective of him even when him and Jacob had their arguments. The memories made him tear up and curl into one of the beds surrounded by his companions in the house. Probably wouldn’t be long before the eldest Seed found him.

For now, he sobbed into the pillow and clutched to fur for what he missed desperately and ached for again.

A week after the church found him keeping a melancholy routine. Wake up, take care of his pack, run with them, find something to do at the house, dinner, sleep and repeat. Drake had to take them over into a heavily wooded area, which was about twenty minutes out from where he stayed. Dutch didn’t need to start getting suspicious why there were so many Judges on his little island suddenly. Every day the territory he went to changed since he didn’t need the Seeds getting suspicious either.

The small radio he kept with him crackled to life almost constantly with the other deputy wreaking havoc in the Henbane. Their name, he found out within the first day, was Aiden Rook. It seemed like he had a longer relationship with Joey, Staci, and Earl before coming here and that’s not something Drake can say for himself since he barely left his preserve back home other than to the station. The three of them tried and they succeeded as much as they failed. Drake just wasn't used to humans with how he grew up, which his was a very rare case.

Not sure exactly what woke him up in the middle of the night but he could hear chatter about Joseph's statue. He blinked awake, trying to process what he just heard before completely losing it. On the brink of choking for how funny it was, he heard the Peggies scrambling and Faith questioning why Aiden had done such a thing. While he remembers doing it himself, it's funnier now since he can hear how frantically they tried to stop it.

Piper arched in a stretch by his side and he pet her in apology for waking her with his cackling. No time like the present for an early morning run since there was no way he'd fall back asleep with the radio still going off. The pack always ready for when he took them anywhere. He tried keeping them being seen to a minimum because who wants to answer questions about if he was really on the Seeds side or if he captured the Judges to lure Jacob into a trap? It got exhausting and people learned to back off when he got to that point because one of the pack felt when he got to that point.

On those trips, they always behaved. They knew Drake wanted a peaceful outing when picking up a few things he needed from the local store or get gas every couple a days for how often he used the stolen truck, now a washed out orange color to hide the sunburst cross, also to again avoid accusations and questions. Worse than that, to avoid any Peggies who would immediately chase after him since some would most likely recognize his face. Jacob probably had it plastered everywhere in the mountains, meaning the Whitetail Militia would be interested in him as well. Seeing Eli again was tempting, having almost killed him in his world, but he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month, maybe two, went by since the statue had been blown to hell, Drake drove passed one day just to see if it was true, before anything of significance happened. Loco took off running but came back quickly barking like crazy which lived up to her name. Drake turned the mower off and booked after her, already worrying what she had found or sniffed out. Her record from days previous were anywhere as big as a bear to as small as a squirrel. The Judges, Drake remembered, were fearless and fought until death. Such a sad way to go, especially after finding out nothing could be changed when they grew to a certain age. Drake found Loco sitting at the treeline watching something along the shore and once he got close enough, she moved closer to the water.

Faith Seed sat by the lakeside with Loco gently licking her hand, knowing something was wrong. Drake knew he would have his work cut out for him if he accepted her into his life, this time in a completely different way. She looked lost, like how he did when he found humans existed and he was one of them. Nothing to lose, he sat by her with Loco in his lap when she had her fill of Faith. Gently he took her hand and laid it in warm fur. “I'm not sure how I can help or if I'm even the person for it, but I'm here and the house feels too empty even with the pack. You’re welcome to it for however long you like. I’m not on anyone’s side meaning I don’t keep prisoners. You’re free to leave whenever you want but there will always be a place for you here.”

Her shivering stopped as she leaned on him, mostly for warmth; half of that for comfort. “The only people I’ve known have been my brothers for years. What am I supposed to do without them?” Drake had a feeling she wouldn't replace them with him, it would be stupid and he'd kick her out if she tried. Faith must have some semblance of self because when she looked at him, she seemed calm. Comforted almost at his presence beside her. “I feel like I can trust you, will you trust me enough to stay? This has to be both ways. Opening myself up, it gets harder the less people you know.”

They trusted each other in another world, why not this one? Faith smiled, a small thing like she believes in something a little close to hope now that she was without her brothers influence. True hope. They would take to each other, the pack would need a little more coaxing but once they got past that barrier, all of them could coexist. Maybe one day, they could get out of the county. This though, this would do. “Drake Wilder, at your service. Not sure if you know her but this is Loco. The rest of the pack are at the treeline. Piper, Gruff, Liev, Cap, and Becky.” Each one stepped forward as he called their names, helping Faith remember which is which. Maybe Jacob kept his family away from the Judges so no accidents happened? He was too cautious for that, too connected to his family. He most likely kept them just out of eyesight then.

“Rachel Seed.” She shared her name, one that had Drake proud of her for choosing, with a bigger smile. Not one of the faked ones she wore when she tried explaining the goodness of Eden’s Gate, but a true one filled with a brittle, hopeful happiness. Drake’s breath caught in his throat as he promised himself to keep that smiling growing until it was a grin from ear to ear. He’d loved her like a sister once, in time he knew it would happen again. It was bound to at the rate he was going with all that was going on. He returned the smile happily and ready to take her back to his place whenever.

Rachel settled in just fine with him and the pack. Well, Piper had to have a little more time. Sharing the home with an almost stranger changed something within her, almost like she was territorial with Drake and the house. Rachel had to be very aware of what she was doing for a few days because of it. The woman could barely get close to him or any of the others from the pack without getting snapped at. He reasserted himself as the alpha to her since she wasn’t getting the hint. Soon Piper was more okay being around Rachel. She still stuck to Drake, like they all did, but they would protect her just the same as if she were Drake. The thought warmed his heart.

Not too long after Rachel almost literally washed up on the shore, she took to cooking and cleaning. A familiar thing from… from Before. He still missed it and still ached to be back where he belonged but he had to have been sent here for some stupid ass reason or it was some sort of sick joke in which case, the higher being who did it can kindly go fuck themself. “It helps me think and work through some anxiety and depression. I don't mind it, especially after you took me in when I doubt anyone else would. You're a good person, and I know that as fact because look at the pack.” They watched the Judges play outside from the kitchen window. “I've never seen any of Jacob's Judges act like this. Ever. They love you fiercely and that's a gift.”

“It's funny, you know? Piper found me first. After I ran from the church.” Drake swallowed thickly, that first week hard on him without Jacob, still hard now without the broader man and his gentle warmth. “The rest of the pack followed. I never felt any place I lived was home until I bought land for a preserve to help my family.” God, they must be freaking out by now, Jacob probably went to them in search of Drake but only finding his family waiting for him. Drake’s scent on him helping his cause to gain their trust. It was hard to think about as he wanted to introduce them all. “Then I took up a stupid job that landed somewhere where I met the love of my life and he made anywhere feel like home. As cheesy as it sounds, and cliche, he was my home.”

There was a sparkle in Rachel's eyes like she knew exactly what he was talking about. That was impossible, but maybe not as much as he thought considering Piper. She _knows_ him. How she did bugged him something mad. If she did, then why didn't any of the Seeds or his friends? He desperately wanted to ask her if she recognized him but the question lodged in his throat. Drake was such a chicken shit. Having that answer may make or break him and he wasn’t ready for that at all. Itching to know but still wary of what he was asking, he kept it to himself. Possibly always would, who knows? Certainly not him. Only time would tell.

The radio interrupted his thoughts by some chatter, this time Aiden found the ‘YES’ sign and decided to blow that up too. Drake couldn't help himself and howled with laughter, imagining the look on John's face and the anger in his voice when he found out. The pack froze at the sound but quickly figured out Drake was in no danger. Rachel looked confused which made him laugh all that much harder. He couldn't breathe and soon she joined in after realizing the Peggies were panicking about how pissed John would be. 

Being through it Before reminded him how much he enjoyed blowing up the eyesore and how Mary May grinned widely when he came walking back into the Spread Eagle after accomplishing the feat. A smile on his face earned him more than respect as everyone knew what he had done. Nick and Hurk both had bought him a round before everyone else started to. By the early morning he was drunk out of his mind and dragged up to a room above the bar by Grace, who was a lot stronger than she looked. When he woke up well last noon, Mary May and Nick snickered at his haggard appearance but all he felt was happy that he had friends who took time to make sure he was cared for. Drake barely did it for himself and at the rate he was going, they may as well wrap him in bubble wrap.

The memory hit him like a freight train and tears came to his eyes. Rachel had stopped laughing, now worried about him. She knew the tears weren’t from laughter and knew whatever had changed his mood so quickly was too fresh to talk about. Leading him over to the couch as gently as she could, she murmured some nonsense about some good times she had with her brothers before Eden’s Gate even came into fruition. There was a time Before for her too. How silly. They both were in similar situations but still different all the same. Bruised, but not broken. The two of them made quite the pair.

Drake calmed under her ministrations, funny that. From the warm weight on top of him, he could tell Piper and Cap were keeping him from moving. More than that though, they were keeping him company. Liev, Gruff, and Loco stuck close by laying beside the couch where he was laying. At the moment, he felt too tired to smile. The pack understood how much he appreciated this without words. They’ve known him long enough to get the meaning behind his body language, no matter if he was in a horizontal or vertical position. Becky stayed in the doorway, just watching. She reminded him most of the fox who found him when he was a baby and took care of him almost constantly. The forest animals were all he'd ever known until the station. Until Earl and Staci and Joey. Until Hope County.

Until Jacob fucking Seed.

In his hurt, he cried. Cried for what he had lost and what he might not even gain back. He cried for his family and those who had become his friends. Cried for the pain that he held in his heart at all those thoughts mingling together. Again he sobbed and sobbed for the ache of being alone. This time around however, there were witnesses. In the back of Drake's mind, he was sure Rachel wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone. No one other than her and the pack to care.

Drake cried until there was nothing left. In that man's place, laid an entirely different one. This man, much harder to those who found him a stranger. The man his Jacob wanted him to be originally. He wasn’t sure if Rachel noticed the change before her very eyes or if she didn’t see what was going on inside him. The Judges all had their attention on him; the subtle tilting of Becky’s head, the twitch of Loco, Gruff, and Liev’s ears, the sudden intense staring from Piper and Cap. They all felt something was different. It wouldn’t be clear for a long while if it was a good or bad thing.

Having zero focus on Rachel startled him when she touched a damp cloth to his cheeks and eyes. The care reminded him of Before but now that he had his feelings under lock and key, he gave her a small smile. Nothing bigger than a slight stretch of his lips. He couldn’t afford letting go like that again. Drake gently took the cloth off her with a soft thank you, doing it himself soon after. Piper and Cap got off him so he could get up from the couch. Loco, Gruff, and Liev followed him as he stood to get some water. Plenty needed to be done and he doubted there was a lot of time left to do it.

“Rachel, I need a few things from the store. Want me to pick anything up for you?” After all, he needed to make some preparations for the incoming storm. “There’s an East wind coming.” Kissing her forehead, he moved around her wanting to wear something different. Something that wasn’t what he would normally choose to wear. He’d hardened himself, it was about high time he showed it. Changing from the inside out wasn’t as bad as he thought; doubting he could go back after everything that may come to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
